


Starting Things

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy teases Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Things

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 2004.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/194324.html)

"What?" Joey put down his pen and looked over at Billy.

Billy didn't even try to look innocent. It wouldn't have worked anyway. "What what?"

"Stop staring at me."

"I'm not staring at you."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "And what are you calling this...," he pointed at Billy, "whatever you're doing?"

"I'm admiring the view." Billy grinned and Joey felt the heat rise in his face.

"Um...." He cleared his throat and tried again, "Um... what?"

Billy's grin widened. He got up from his spot on the bed and made his way over, stopping right in front of Joey. Joey leaned as far back as he could in his chair, but Billy moved even closer. His heart beat faster and Billy's eyes were so big and he could feel the warm breath on his face and Billy was just so close.

Joey opened his mouth... and squeaked.

Billy chuckled. "You're cute." He ran his index finger over Joey's cheek, just a light touch and afterward Joey wasn't even sure it had happened. "So damn cute," Billy repeated before he straightened himself.

"I think I'm going outside for awhile," Billy said as if nothing had happened. He turned around and left the room without a backward glance.

Joey sat in his chair, breathing hard. "Fuck," he whispered.


End file.
